


Anticipation & Appetite [english version]

by saphique



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash, Lesbian Witch, Older Woman/Younger Woman, older lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Aurore will become her mistress, her lover, her wife.Destiny is impossible to avoid, what is the use of struggling?





	Anticipation & Appetite [english version]

From the moment the yellowish eyes of Maleficent landed on Aurore's tiny figure, she recognized the recurring dream that has haunted each of her nights since her own birth. Through Aurore's young eyes, discovering the universe for the first time, Maleficent has glimpsed at her future.

Aurore will become her mistress, her lover, her wife.

Destiny is impossible to avoid, what is the use of struggling?

At her enormous throne, by her side, will live this wonderfully generous woman. Her resplendent beauty will last forever, just as the reign of Maleficent will remain unsurpassed.

Maleficent will fall in love with her blond hair like wheat, her lips as red as a rosebud, her genuine smile, her almost supernatural kindness.

Indeed, it is a scenario difficult to imagine, stoic and cold, in front of the body of an infant baby. But what are eighteen years of waiting before the promise of eternal happiness? Certainly, there will be doubts, discouragements, frustration, desire and impatience.

During these first seventeen years, Maleficent refused to meet Aurore, not daring to recognize in her their imminent future, nor the eminence of her brilliance. Because at her eighteen years of life alone and only, Aurore will voluntarily fall into the embrace of Maleficent. Meanwhile, nothing prevented the skeletal hands of Maleficent to sneak between her own thighs to satisfy her vows of abstinence while waiting for her protégée.

These years of separation before their union have only increased the anticipation of Maleficent and the appetite of Aurore.

Aurore, meanwhile, constantly haunted by a mysterious silhouette who visited her in daydreams and reveries, spent her first seventeen years of life trying to discover the identity of this person. Fascinated, Aurore was content to reconstruct, piece by piece, the components of her dreams. Sometimes the dark woman was reassuringly warm, and sometimes she was terrifyingly powerful. Every night, Aurore was impressed by the distinguished elegance of this witch and the energy from her being. Yet nothing, not even the unknown or the uncertainty, prevented the curiosity to casts its spell nor stopped her fingers to caress her sex to put into action the emotions she felt.

Alone in the huge castle, harassed by princes, victims of misconduct on the part of men, Aurore suffered.

Like a pole of attraction, a magnet impossible to ignore, Aurore was attracted by a sublime force emanating from the dark heart of the accursed forest.

And by the sweet night of her eighteenth birthday, this sublime force was transformed into an undeniable propulsion with a will of its own.

In the heart of the thorny forest, Maleficent was waiting for the celebration of their union. Deep in the center, surrounded by centennial trees and a resistant nature, Aurore stood out, guided by fate.

With delight, the mysterious figure unfolded, with its distinct horns, with that piercing look, with that mischievous smile, with that specific shadow.

Aurore, more than ever before, finally felt secure, promised a rich and passionate future.

To the mouth of her elegant witch, Aurora's lips offered the first kiss.


End file.
